


Two champion's break

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, non sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Dimitri and Felix, both considered Pokémon champions of their region, decide to take a vacation away from the spotlight, choosing Hoenn as their destination.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Two champion's break

**Author's Note:**

> They're married and gay baby!!!!

They were tired.

That was the general feeling that had pushed them into doing this in the first place: tiredness. Exhaustion from being in the spotlight, surrounded by cheers and infinite attention. That’s why one day they had decided on a whim - Felix’s whim, to be more specific - to leave their original region behind and go somewhere else, a place where their faces wouldn’t be recognizable as the Champions.

Felix had rejected the idea of going to Alola. ‘Too typical,’ he had argued, and Dimitri had to admit he was right. That was the place every damn celebrity visited, of course someone would take a look at their faces and make a scene. Which was the furthest thing from what they wanted.

Kalos and Galar also felt like way too much, and in the end, they had decided on Hoenn. 

And so they arrive at a place called Mauville city.

‘This is too big,’ is the first comment Felix makes, squinting up at the technological market surrounding them. His Aegislash looks around menacingly.

‘It’s not like we’re staying here for too long,’ Dimitri mutters, nose buried in a map of the Hoenn region, squatting on the floor so his Luxray can look at the map as well. ‘Just one night, love.’

Felix sighs, arms crossed over his chest. ‘Just one damn night. And we go to… What was the name?’

‘Mmmmmmm.’ Dimitri’s finger traces over the map. ‘Ah, Fortree City, I think.’

‘Sounds about right. Let’s look for an inn to spend the night at and get out of here as soon as we can.’ 

‘Yes, dear,’ Dimitri laughs, picking up their massive backpack and following his husband into the depths of this unknown city.

  
  


The hotel they found is small but comfortable enough, adjacent to a humble restaurant. Felix throws himself down on the bed, rubbing his face with his hand. 

He feels and hears the weight of Dimitri settling down on the other side of the bed, and soon enough he's being hugged. 'We can't fall asleep just yet, dear… We have to get up and go eat dinner.'

'Mmmmhh.' Felix rolls, lying on his side so that he does not have to look at Dimitri. 'I'm tired…'

'We are certainly not skipping dinner.' He kisses Felix's hair, and then his ear. 'You're always telling me to not skip meals… Shall I carry you to the restaurant?'

'Hell no.'

He can sense the satisfied smile on Dimitri's dumb face without the need to see it.

  
  


The very next morning, they’re already preparing to leave for Fortree city, map in hand and Luxray leading the way. The day is, thankfully, as sunny as it gets during this season, making their plans easier: arrive at the intersection between routes in one day, camp there, stop by the Weather Institute - Dimitri seems to think there should be something interesting there, for whatever reason. They cross the river with the help of Dimitri’s samurott, and his Luxray finds the way to some wild berry trees, guaranteeing a hearty and fresh dinner for them.

Setting camp isn’t difficult, but it’s something that Felix would rather do by himself, especially since Dimitri accidentally broke their last tent. In the meantime, Dimitri gathers the ingredients for that night’s dinner and sets up the fire while luxray snores by his side. 

‘There, ready,’ Felix sighs, and Dimitri turns his eyes away from the berry he’s been peeling. ‘We have shelter for the night.’

‘Great job, love.’ He watches as Felix walks closer and sits by his side, and leaves a kiss in his hair before resuming his task. ‘You know, I think we should go to Sootopolis city after we’re done with Fortree…’

‘Is that so?’ Felix murmurs as he prepares the ingredients for the curry they’ve decided to have for dinner tonight. 

‘Yes! It seems so interesting… A city created inside a flooded vulcano, or so I’ve heard.’

‘They also have an active one, I think.’

‘What was the name… Lavaridge? I think they have hot springs there. We’d have to backtrack a bunch, but…’

Dimitri keeps talking about Lavaridge’s hot springs as he cuts the peeled berries, and Felix looks at him from the corner of his eye, silently admiring the excited flush and the sincere smile on Dimitri’s face. Has it been that long since he’s last seen him like this? He hasn’t been this relaxed in a very long time, maybe ever since their wedding. And even then, with the press pressuring them into sharing every single detail of what should’ve been an intimate moment for them and their families, and the people that had taken even that chance to disrespect Felix publicly, Dimitri…

‘Felix.’

His voice contains so much raw affection, nothing but love and concern, and his fingers stroke Felix’s wrist, all of it snapping him out of his gloomy thoughts.

‘Hm. I got distracted. Sorry. But,’ he inhales, ‘we’ll go to Lavaridge, if there’s time.’

‘Alright.’

  
  


Fortree city, as told by the maps, is a settlement where most people and Pokémon live in treehouses, in as much harmony with nature as possible. With their massive backpacks and their tired looks, they don’t really stand out in the small town, which make it close to a paradise for both champions.

Hopefully, nobody will recognize them here either. ‘We’d also like to rent a house, for a couple of days. Would that be alright?’

‘Oh?’ The nurse behind the counter blinks, as the machine behind her heals Dimitri and Felix’s Pokémon. ‘Renting a house? Now that’s a strange request.’

‘Is it…’ And there it is, the kicked puppy face that has ruined so many lives, Felix’s included, about to destroy yet another person’s heart. It is vicious, truly. ‘I’m sorry for bothering…’

‘No, no, please don’t worry! I’m sure we’ll find something.’

And then, Dimitri’s happy puppy face, equally dangerous and charming. ‘Oh,thank you so much!’

  
  


Not to Felix’s surprise, it works, and the nurse contacts someone that “must have one free house”, but to Felix’s (and Dimitri’s) dread, that person turns out to be Winona, the local gym leader, and the only person that seems to actually recognize them.

‘Wait, you two…’

‘No,’ Felix states harshly, sighing from the depth of his lungs. ‘No.’

She laughs, because apparently there is something incredibly funny about Felix’s exhaustion. ‘Alright, alright. I get it. I do have a small house I can rent to you for a few days, shall we discuss it there?’

‘That’d be ideal,’ Dimitri says, holding Felix’s hand and giving it a tender squeeze.

  
  


Night falls over the city before they realize it, busy organizing the cabin Winona has offered them and accommodating all of their Pokémon in there. They have brought only half of their respective teams, and yet they have only just enough space for everyone - may Arceus bless Dimitri’s Altaria for preferring to sleep outside, Felix thinks more than once as they get ready to go to sleep.

Dimitri’s arms wrap him in a hug as soon as his body touches the mattress, and Felix truly doesn't know how he managed to sleep without that embrace the nights they couldn't be together. 'Are you having fun?'

'You sound like my old man,' Felix mutters, rolling on the bed to face him. He likes the way the moonlight shines down on his face - he loves it, he could say, but never out loud. 

'I just want to make sure…'

'I am,' Felix interrupts, 'having a good time. If I weren't, I'd be vocal about it.'

'Ah. Good.' Dimitri sighs in relief, and kisses Felix's hair. 'I've been looking up the hot springs in Lavaridge.'

Felix raises an eyebrow. 'And?'

'They have individual baths as well, for up to three people. So… Well, you don't have to be around other people. While naked.' Dimitri always blushes when talking about anything like this, and this is no exception, his face quickly flushing into an intense red. 'So it can be just us.'

Despite everything, Felix is still caught off guard when Dimitri remembers details like this. He's so used to people forgetting about it, about the smallest parts, or just using them against him to hurt him, that he could never take Dimitri's attention to detail for granted. He always remembers, he always cares, he always thinks of Felix's comfort first, and Felix wonders just how much he truly deserves him.

'Mmh. I'd prefer that.'

Dimitri kisses his forehead, hugging him closer. 'Then that's exactly what we will do, Felix.'

Felix falls asleep minutes later, under Dimitri's arms and his lovestruck gaze.

  
  


At first glance, there isn't anything special to these hot springs, asides from having a beautiful view of the volcano close to the town. Maybe that is the reason for their prices and fame, but he hopes they also do their job of helping him and Felix relax. 

Felix's Lucario and Aegislash guard the changing room's entrance, the spot Dimitri has been looking at for an uncalculated number of seconds. He'd understand if Felix backed down, but he's usually been comfortable showing his body to Dimitri, so…

The door opens very slightly, and Felix's eye peeks from behind the opening. '... Don't look.'

'Oh. Alright.' Dimitri closes his eyes. 'Ready.'

He hears the door slide open a little more, and someone's steps getting closer to the sauna. They stop suddenly. 'Felix?'

'Shush.'

And thus Dimitri stays silent, knowing there's little he can do to help besides keeping his eyes closed and waiting for Felix's decision. More seconds pass by.

A movement in the water, the sound of fabric against fabric. A groan from Felix as he walks deeper and swims towards Dimitri.

His hand touches Dimitri's chest briefly. 'You can open them now.'

Obediently, he lifts his eyelids slowly, and his hands instinctively reach for Felix's body, pulling him close as soon as they find him. He has pulled his hair up in a careful bun, similar to Dimitri's, but some strands still fall from it. Felix always avoids eye contact, but now he's making an attempt to meet Dimitri's gaze, a practice they've been working on for a while now. He tries to hide himself from the collarbones downward with the water, even if Dimitri has seen it before.

'You,' Dimitri murmurs against his temple, 'are gorgeous, Felix.'

'You always say that,’ he replies grumpily.

'Because you always are.' Dimitri's gaze drifts away, to the Pokémon by the side of the spring. 'Do you guys want to come in, too? There's plenty of space.' 

'Can Pokémon enter the springs to?'

'Yes! I checked. As long as they don't cause trouble. And we have really well behaved babies, don't we?'

'If you want to consider Honchkrow that.' Felix sighs, settling by Dimitri's side. 'Alright. Let them in.'

They had the right to relax as well, after all. As the Pokémon entered the water and splashed each other, Felix relaxed against the edge of the springs, closing his eyes and letting his thoughts drift away.

There would be time to worry about everything else later.


End file.
